


Welcome to Burlesque

by thefabulouseren



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin, Burlesque, Dancer Park Jimin, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: Jimin had always dreamed of becoming a successful singer and dancer, but his dreams were always crushed by his abusive father who said his only purpose was to care for the diner they owned. One day Jimin is fed up with his shitty situation and runs away until he finds his way to Bangtan Burlesque, a popular night club with possibly the best entertainment and eye candy one can find. He meets Jungkook, one of the undoubtedly handsome bartenders who helps him start from the bottom as a waiter."It takes a real doll to handle the stage here in Bangtan Burlesque, sweetheart. You have to earn your way there. If you can't handle a little fire, I suggest you save yourself from getting burned"."I can prove myself. I got what it takes. I'll cool you down and fire you back up, but this time it won't be me who has to be worried about getting burned""You've got spunk. We'll see, sweet cheeks. Welcome to Burlesque"





	Welcome to Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed. This is the second jikook fic I've uploade today, and I have one more. It wouldn't be so shameful if I updated my other stories rip. Anyways, this story came to me one night, after I somehow remembered the movie burlesque and imagined Jimin and Jungkook as the love interests lol

_Crash_

The sound of glass breaking was the only lone sound in the empty and shitty apartment Jimin lived in with his abusive father, as the latter crashed him violently against the mirror near the entrance. Seconds before Jimin had been dragged by his hair down the corridor from his room to the small living room. He wheezed, feeling the air pull out from his lungs as he clawed blindly in front of him to try to push the middle-aged man away from him. “L-Let go!” he cried wincing in pain when he felt shards of glass rip through the fabric of his clothes and skin.

“You stupid whore! You thought you could steal from me? You thought you could be a sneaky little rat and take my money and run away?” the black haired man snarled as he pulled Jimin by the collar of his shirt forward before slamming him right back against the wall, another weak whimper escaping Jimin’s lips.

“I-I told you… I’m l-leaving”, he muttered weakly, hands trembling violently where he grasped at his father’s wrist in a vain attempt to free himself. The man laughed, mocking and patronizing and Jimin felt his blood boil, his mouth breaking into a snarl despite how his lips seemed to split open further from where his father had hit him as they were entering the apartment. Jimin had taken the initiative to run away, hiding money in several locations, however he’d been caught as he was gathering as much of his belongings along with the cash he’d stuck inside his socks.

_“Come on, Jimin. You don’t have much time. It’s now or never”, he’d pepped talked himself as he ran into his room after he’d finished his work at the dinner early that evening. He was relieved to hear his old man decided he wanted to get a few drinks down at the bar a few blocks down giving Jimin enough time to set his plan in motion._

_He’d spent four years planning his escape. Ever since he’d turned 18 he wanted to get enough money so he’d be able to runaway for good and start his life with a fresh start. He remembered how the moment he’d gotten of legal age, he tried taking the first bus he could afford, and had been caught right before boarding. His father had beaten him so bad, breaking his arm, and promising that it’d be worse if he tried again._

_His plan had been baseless then. It had no promise. Even if he had managed to board that bus, where would he go? He had no money or food and the most clothes he had where inside the tiny backpack he’d managed to sneak out. He feigned obedience after that. Pretended his father had scared him enough that he’d simply resign himself to living with him. But no._

_Jimin made a plan, it took him a while, but he was ready now. He gathered money here and there from spare change to whatever his father would give, and tips. Collecting them and counting down the days he’d free himself. His father had deprived him from the things he desired the most. Denied him an education and a chance to pursue his dreams. He wanted to sing and dance, but his father always mocked him, but no more._

_He shoved everything he could reach quickly, cash, and spare cans of food he’d hidden under his bed just in case. His goal was to at least disorient his father on his location before he could come back and retrieve the rest of what he’d collected. He grinned to himself feeling freedom so close to him. He stood up straight from his kneeling position and huffed ready to run out that door, but froze._

_He began to tremble, he didn’t realize how much he still feared the man who gave him life until he saw him standing at the doorway. The backpack slipped from his hand with a thud, and he realized he’d lost. His father was livid, bottle of beer clutched so tightly in his hands, eyes narrowed._

_“F-Father”_

“And where would you go, huh? No one would take a worthless piece of shit like you. No one. You’ll always be a useless Jimin. A disgusting homo with baseless and worthless dreams of singing? Don’t make me laugh. Your place is staying here like a good little bitch and helping with the diner just like your filthy mother”, he spat venomously, and the young male saw red.

He pushed the man furiously crying out in anger as he pushed his father harshly. “Don’t you fucking dare speak of my mother! You can’t talk all the shit you want about me, but don’t speak about my mother from your rotten lips. There’s no way I’m staying her with you any longer! I’m leaving you and your stupid diner and I’m gonna be big someday and your going to regret everything you’ve done to me”, at this point the male was in tears, angry and resentful.

A harsh slap across his face had him dazed before a hand was at his neck, keeping him in place as he felt the lack of air making him lightheaded. He dug his nails in the man’s wrist, gasping. His father neared his ear to whisper a bunch of incoherent profanities, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. The elder man brought his knee forward to hit the younger right on his stomach as he doubled over only being held by the hand still firmly on his neck.

“You’re not going anywhere. And once I’m done with you, you’ll go to your room and I better see you ready to work at the diner early in the morning”, he whispered. The calm way he spoke irked Jimin to no extent. Everything seemed to calm especially when he was finally able to breath again. He breathed hurriedly in relief, but he knew there was a catch. He felt his blood run cold when he felt chapped lips ghost the skin on his neck. He was sure there would be fingerprints tomorrow.

“W-What are you d-doing?” he began to panic when he felt a clothed knee between his legs and a firm grip on his wrists. A tongue followed and Jimin’s eyes widened at the realization.

“I know you want this. Walking around with that fat ass and cock sucking lips. You really are like a woman. It’s not wonder you like men.”

 “Stop!” he struggled, and the squirming only seemed to infuriate his father all over again as he struck him across the face twice, weak whimpers as the only response he got back.

“Stop moving, bitch”, he snarled before his teeth sunk into the skin of Jimin’s exposed shoulder. The younger male screamed, and the man growled before he grasped onto the black locks of his son, shoving his head back to expose his neck further. Jimin cried pitifully, struggling in vain. He couldn’t push him off and he felt so dirty and so disgusting. Those lips that belonged to his own blood trailing sloppily from his shoulder and neck to his cheek. Before they could even reach his lips, Jimin reached his knee forward and hit him in the crotch.

His father doubled over in pain, cursing endlessly and Jimin took it as his cue to run to his bedroom and lock it as quickly as he could. He ran to his bed, curling into himself pulling the covers over his head, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He was appalled and disgusted. His own father had tried to have his way with him. Sure the beatings were normal occurrence, but he’d never once done anything of such extent to him. He was afraid and all he could do in such a helpless situation was cry and wait for the elder to sober up.

He had it. He needed to leave, and tomorrow there was no stopping him. Who knows what could happen if he stays any longer. He froze when he heard the footsteps outside his door, the shadow only barely visible when Jimin fearfully peeked over the sheets. He held his breath for a few seconds, and once he heard him retreat, he sighed in relief, hugging his pillow tightly.

~~xXXx~~

To say he looked like shit was an understatement. He clicked his tongue in distaste at his appearance. His black hair was oily and sticking to his forehead probably from how sweaty he was the night before. He frowned noticing the black eye he was sporting. He didn’t remember in what moment he’d gotten punched, but there was the evidence. He let his fingers linger hesitantly to his lips, wincing slightly at the pain from the two lacerations at his upper and bottom lip. It was then his eyes saw the purple and red at his knuckle and the…hickeys at the left side of his neck. Disgusting.

Jimin held back his tears at the memories. Tried to shake away the feeling of the touch and decided to look away from his reflection as he washed his head in the sink, using the cheap pink soap to clean his hair and face. The warm water was welcomed, a sigh of content spilling from his lips. Short lived when his father’s voice called from downstairs.

“Hurry your ass up boy”, he heard him yell and Jimin gave himself one more sympathetic look in the mirror before he rushed off into the room, drying himself quickly and running down not even bothering to change his clothes he’d used prior to the day before. He was grateful that he’d left a backpack back at the diner with clothes that he tended to change when the smell of oil was deeply absorbed into his clothes.

~~xXXx~~

“Oh heavens! Jimin, you sweet child, what happened to your face?” an elderly woman, a regular at the diner, asked with heavy concern. Jimin gulped nervously when his father gave him a hard glare. A warning that he best not dare speak too much. He licked his lips, slipping on the white apron hanging behind the large counter before he faked a sheepish smile.

“I was mopping the house and my shoes are quite smooth from the bottom, so I slipped and hit my face on the wooden table in the living room. Don’t worry about me, Mrs. Lee”, he laughed, rehearsed to perfection. He’d gotten accustomed to these questions over the years and so many. At least 10 years and now he’s 22. They always believed him, as she nodded and scolded him for his carelessness. Sometimes Jimin wished that didn’t believe him and saw through him.

He only realized how smart the old woman really was until later. He had just finished giving out a few orders, when he’d dipped a white rag in the sink before he started to clean the dirty tables, discreetly slipping the tips for himself in his back pocket. This is how Jimin would collect his runaway money. It was slow, but it was less suspicious because it was money that wasn’t accounted for by the prices on the meals. His father had only caught him taking the money he’d hidden in the drawer, but the real money was right under the man’s nose.

He reaches to offer Mrs. Lee more coffee. She accepts with a gentle smile, a glint in her eyes as she slipped a piece of a paper with a post it attached. He was going to pick it up, but she put a hand over his. _Read it on the table_ , she mouthed knowingly giving a side glance towards the kitchen where his father was surely cooking.

_You can fool everyone but not me, little one. Take this token of my gratitude and leave while you can._

Jimin was confused as he slipped off the post it to find a check to his name written off for a thousand dollars. His eyes widened as he looked at the elderly woman in shock. “It’s not much, sweetie, but I hope it helps”, she whispered as she reached for the creamer. Tears welled up in his eyes as he clutched the check against his chest.

“I cannot…thank you enough”, he muttered as he took her hand and kissed it. Anything else would arouse suspicion and he needed to act.

“Nonsense, I’ve seen you grow up since you were a child, Minnie. You’re like the grandchild I never had and that I always wished to have. Now go now. Don’t think about it just leave right now”, she urged him with a gummy smile as he nodded vigorously. He pocketed the check, casually finishing up the cleaning as he walked behind the counter and removed his apron.

“Father, I’m gonna clean the restrooms”, he spoke nonchalantly, and he was content with the grunt of disinterest. He sprinted to the restroom, after he pulled the backpack from under the counter. A sense of urgency was filing him. Demanding that he hurry. He changed his clothes, sporting a black t-shirt and jeans and throwing his discarded smelly clothes in the trash.

And just like that Jimin opened the true vault of his years of effort. The whole deal of money he’d collected he’d decided to hide in the farthest stall that his father never bothered to fix because he was stingy. In the back of the toilet, he took off the lid, revealing the wads of cash and pictures he’d hidden of him and his mother. He began to shove everything inside, as though he felt anyone could catch him at any moment. He had almost pulled all the money inside when he spotted one picture sticking out to him at the very bottom.

He pulled it out carefully, his eyes softening. It was a picture of his on the last birthday before his mother died. He had just turned 12 then and his mother was making a kissy face at the camera with frosting covered lips. He still remembers that moment when his cousins had shoved his face in the cake and he’d cried. His mother had run to wipe at his tears kissing his face despite all the frosting and she’d make silly faces at him to make him laugh.

 He was smiling widely at the camera, a picture his father had taken. Lone tears fell on the picture as his finger traced his mother’s figure, missing her dearly. Wishing things didn’t have to be this way, but there was no going back. He needed to live for himself and for his mother because his father was now a lost cause. He wiped at his tears with his palms as he saved the picture back in with the rest. Sometimes he wished he could go back.

Leaving through the front door wasn’t an option. It never was because even in the movies, it was never one. He slid the lid of the toilet back on before he climbed on top to reach the window. He threw the backpack out first into a trashcan before sliding himself next. He’d almost tripped on his way down, and he chuckled at his clumsiness. He reached to slump the backpack over one shoulder before his instincts kicked in and he ran. Ran far away, never stopping even when his feet and calves burned with exhaustion.

He couldn’t help, but laugh. He laughed loudly and joyfully as he ran because he was free.

He was finally free. Even when his future was uncertain he couldn’t help, but sing. Lost in between the crowds of people who found nothing out of the ordinary.

“ _Even if you say it's useless dream, just stay a little more like this"_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so that's it for this time. please tell me what you think in the comments. This one has kept me a bit concerned because I didn't really like the first chapter, but I'm hoping to get better for next chapter.


End file.
